Execution
by arcee.metel
Summary: Optimus and Arcee had always loved each other despite the law against it, but now back on Cybertron the two are being charged for the crimes. With the help of Ultra Magnus' lawyer daughter Delta the couple will try to prove their innocence. Rating for some violence of the execution. Barley any of the OCxBulkhead
1. Charges

I APLOGIZE FOR THE SHORTNESS OF THESE CHAPTERS I TYPED THEM ON MY PHONE

"It's more beautiful than I remember" Arcee said as she and Optimus walked through the streets of the newly rebuilt Cybertron with their children. "It is very beautiful" Optimus said as he held Fireblaze and Cayden on each of his shoulders. Arcee smiled at her boys and looked down in the stroller where Dream and Smoke were sleeping. Blaze and Emerald were walking next to Arcee. "There's where we went to school" Arcee said as she pointing to a building that was being rebuilt. "Well where we went for the third stage of the academy" Optimus said as two elite guards approched.

"Optimus Prime and Arcee Metel we need you to come with us" one of them said. "Okay?" Arcee said and they followed the guards with the kids in toat. They soon entered the Elite Guard station and looked around. "What are we doing here?" Arcee asked as Optimus set the boys down and in that instant they were both cuffed. "What?!" Arcee yelled as she struggled along with Optimus, both being held back by large officers.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Blaze yelled. "It's gonna be okay Blaze" Optimus said as he was pushed away by four guards and Arcee was being carried off screaming bloody murder. "NO LET ME GO. MY BABIES THEY NEED ME! BLAZE CALL GRANDPA RATCHET" Arcee yelled as she was pulled around the corner into the cell block with Optimus, each being thrown and shoved into a different cell.

"I demand to know what we are being charged with" Optimus sternly said as a guard passed by. "You Optimus are charged with one count of a Prime having a relationship, one count of a commanding officer having relations with a soilder and six accounts of having children with a soilder" the guard said and turned to Arcee. "Same for you minus the Prime thing and vice versa on the others" he said. "The Prime law has been lifted" Optimus said. "The council told me to bring you in" the guard smirked as he walked away. "We should get a phone call!" Arcee shouted. "You do" the guard said as two others opened her cell and took her.


	2. Phone Calls and Lawyers

Arcee struggled as she was carried away from Optimus and tossed into another room. "You got five minutes. You can use your commlink" the guard said and Arcee instantly commed Ratchet to see if he had the kids. "Arcee are you okay?" Ratchet asked through the comm. "I'm fine. So is Optimus. Do you have the kids?" Arcee questioned as she bounced lightly in place. "Yes I do. Listen Delta said that she would be your lawyer. She's on her way to the station" Ratchet said as Arcee saw the guard approch. "Times up femme" he said.

"I gotta go Ratchet tell the kids I love them" Arcee said and ended the comm, being dragged out and back into her cell. She looked at the cell where Optimus was and blinked. "Where is he?" Arcee demanded as she looked at the guard from behind the bars. "In questioning" The guard stated and Arcee blinked. "One what could you possibly question him over two your not allowed to question him without a lawyer" Arcee retorted. "He hasn't asked for a lawyer" he smirked and walked off.

Soon Optimus was brought back into the cell across from Arcee's and she messed with her digits. "The Prime law was lifted and your not technically my commander anymore" Arcee said. "But when we were together on Earth those laws weren't lifted from us" Optimus said. "And we had the kids on Earth" Arcee added, Optimus nodding. Suddenly they heard talking in the main room. "Delta Magnus. How can I help you?" the mech at the desk asked.

"I'm here to see Optimus and Arcee Prime. I'm their lawyer" a sweet,but stern female voice came. "There down the hall" the mech said and led her there. A tall, built up pale blue and red femme came in. "Which one are you questioning first?" Delta asked the mech. "Uh I believe they already questioned Mr. Prime" the officer said and looked at a data pad, nodding. "Did they ask him if he had a lawyer?" Delta asked with a stern glare. "I-it says they did. He said no" the mech stuttered.

"I don't recall being asked that" Optimus stated from his cell and Delta looked at the guard. "Bring Mrs. Prime into the questioning room. I want a video or a document of his interrogation or I'll have your afts" Delta threatened as they unlocked Arcee's cell. Arcee sat down in the room with stasis cuffs on and Delta sat next to her, Blurr sitting across from them. "I'm just following orders" Blurr said.

"Save it Blurr. I want that document. So I can make sure your asking the same questions" Delta ordered as Jazz stepped in and gave the document to Delta, the femme flipping through it as Blurr started interrogating Arcee. Most of the time Arcee was being her snarky self, others times Delta told the femme not to answer the questions. "Okay. Arrangement will be tomorrow" Blurr said as guards took Arcee back to her cell. Delta left and went back to her own house.

 _ **Delta's House**_

"The charges are absolutely ridiculous Bulkhead. Why do they get punished for falling in love?" Delta asked as she sat on the counter. "Because that's what Cybertron believed was wrong at the time Delta you know that" Bulkhead said as he sipped his energon. "It just doesn't add up. It's been two months since Cybertron was reformed why are they being caught now?" Delta asked herself.

"Um because they probably just realized it. Optimus and Arcee were on the low until now, they thought the law was lifted. They didn't know it affected them on Earth" Bulkhead said as Delta rolled her optics. "You coming to arrangement tomorrow?" she asked. "Wish I could. Me and Wheeljack have to go to that construction sight" Bulkhead said and Delta nodded. "Well then we should both get some sleep" she said as she kissed his cheek and made her way upstairs.


	3. Arrangment

"Miss Magnus" came a male voice. Delta turned around and saw Elite Guard's ADA DangerZone. "DangerZone. Nice to see you" she said as he walked next to her. "I think you should just back out now. I'm known for not losing cases" he smirked. "As am I. Looks like one of us is losing our winning streak" Delta said as she walked into the courthouse and soon entering the court room, seeing Optimus and Arcee being sat down.

Delta stood next to them and watched as the judge came up to the stand, it was an older femme named Karmic. "You may be seated" she said as everyone sat and she read over the document. "Miss Magnus. On the accusations of One count Prime having a relationship, One count of a commanding officer having relations with his soldier and six counts a commanding officer having children with his soldier. How does your client Optimus Prime plead?" the judge asked. "Not guilty your honor" Delta said.

"And on the accusations of One count a soldier having relations with her commanding officer and six counts having children with her commanding officer how does your client Arcee Metel plead?" Karmic asked. "Not guilty your honor" Delta repeated. "Your honor the people request no bail the couple knew of the laws and broke them anymore" DangerZone said. "Yes,but they did not know it affected them on Earth" Delta countered. "Laws affected all soldiers anywhere during the war. It is not the peoples problem if your clients did not know the rules. No bail. Jury picking will be tomorrow and Trial will be in three days. Court..." she started,but DangerZone cut her off.

"Your honor people also request that the couple be put in differeng cell blocks" DangerZone said. "What on Cybertron for?" Delta asked. "Cybertronians believe they don't need to be together. We don't need them breaking out of their cells and making more spawns" DangerZone said. "Request granted. Court is adjourned" Karmic said.

"No. No. No. No! You can't do this!" Arcee yelled as she was carried away by guards. "Arcee!" Optimus yelled as he was dragged away. Delta packed her things up and DangerZone walked up to her. "Told you" he smirked and walked out.


	4. Trial

_**CourtHouse. Intro Statements**_

"Mister DangerZone" Karmic said and DangerZone approched the jury. Jury picking had went well, some elite guards, some older mechs and femmes, some new sparks out of the well, plus just some adults who owed jury duty.

"Optimus Primee and Arcee Metel may seem like normal citizens of Cybertron. Have a loving family that they started on Earth. But there's a problem, they broke the law. Arcee was a soldier under Optimus' command and Optimus is a Prime. The Prime law may have beem lifted now on Cybertron,but they had a relationship on Earth when the law was still effect!" DangerZone said. "If you let them walk. They will think that they are above the law and we can't let that happen" He finished and walked back to his seat.

Delta stood and walked to the jury. "How many of you have heard of the saying. You can't choose who you fall in love with?" Delta questioned and most of the jury raised their servos. "So there was no way that Optimus Prime and Arcee Metel could've chosen not to fall in love with each other. So why are they being punished for loving? It may have been agaisnt the law,but I know I would do anything for my sparkmate. If I had to break the law to be with him oh well. No one should be punished for falling in love. Especially since they have six beautiful children. Think of them" Delta said and walked away.

 _ **First Witness: Ratchet called by Delta Magnus**_

"Doctor did you notice a relationship forming between the two before it happened?" DangerZone asked. "I noticed it when Arcee first came to the base with Cliffjumper" Ratchet said. "Wasn't Cliffjumper Arcee's boyfriend at the time?" Danger asked with a confused face. "Yes" Ratchet answered. "So Arcee was in love with two mechs?" Danger asked. "Objection your honor. Relevance?" Delta asked. "Withdrawaled. Your witness" Danger said as he stepped back and Delta stood.

"Did you warn them of the consequences of being a couple?" Delta asked. "Of course. I did. Optimus told Arcee he could and would protect her from anything. Decepticons, Elite Guards if they tried" Ratchet stated. "Sounds like they were pretty in love" Delta said and Ratchet nodded. "They were. It was like nothing else mattered in the universe when they were alone" Ratchet said and Delta nodded. "Next witness" she said and walked away.

 _ **Second Witness: Metallica Metel called on by DangerZone**_

"Miss Metel do you believe that since there was a law against your sister and Optimus being together when they got together that they are guilty?" Delta asked. "Of course" Metallica said. The couple sitting at the table gasped quietly. "Oh? So what if there was a law agaisnt you and your love being together and you broke it should you be guilty?" Delta asked. "No" Metallica stated. "But you just said that your sister and Optimus were guilty. Why shouldn't you be if you made the same crime?" Delta questioned. "Decepticons are suppose to break the law" Metallica retorted and crossed her arms. "I think you believe that because of your hatred for Arcee and Optimus" Delta said. "Objection battering the witness!" Danger yelled standing up. "That's fine I'm done" Delta said and went back to sit down.

DangerZone stood and approched the stand. "Miss Metel why do you believe that your sister and Optimus Prime are guilty?" Danger asked. "Because they could have waited. One of them should've said no" Metallica said. "But they were so madly in love. That can't wait" DangerZone said. "It can if they really cared. You can't raise a family in prison or while your on the chop block it's impossible. If you really wanted a family you would be willing to wait" Metallica stated. "One last question Miss Metel. Do you think that Optimus and Arcee rushed to have children because they knew of the laws consequences?" DangerZone questioned. "Yes. They both knew of the law and chose to break it" Metallica said. "Nothing further" he said.

 _ **Defendant Arcee Metel called on by Delta Magnus**_

"Your honor I would like to send my client Arcee up to the stand" Delta said. "I'll allow it" Karmic said as guards led Arcee up to the stand. "Arcee did you and Optimus discuss the consequences of having children as well as being a couple?" Delta asked. "Y-yes. We said that we'd be ready for anything that came our way" Arcee shyly said. "Sounds like you knew of the law" Delta said. "We did,but we didn't think much of it. We didn't know it would effect us now" Arcee said and Delta nodded. "Nothing further" she said and walked.

"Arcee do you believe your above the law?" Danger asked. "Objection!" Delta shouted. "I'll allow it. Miss Prime may answer the question" Karmic said. "No of course not" Arcee said. "Then why did you act in such a way?" Danger asked. "You do stupid things when your in love" Arcee said. "So your blaming Optimus?" He questioned. "No! I'm just saying emotions can change you!" Arcee snapped. "It surely sounds like it. You said you do stupid things when your and love. And you are surely in love with Optimus Prime. Are you not?" Danger asked sternly. "I am,but..". "Nothing further your honor" Danger said and guards took Arcee off the stand.

"We'll take an hour recess and meet up again in holoform court for the human witnesses" Karmic said and everyone stood.

 _ **In the questioning room with Delta Magnus, Arcee Metel and Optimus Prime**_

"You two are looking at the death penalty with that thing he pulled with Metallica and you" Delta said looking at Arcee at the last statement. "Do you think the humans testifying will help?" Optimus asked. "I don't know. I thought pulling Arcee up there was going to help,but he turned it agaisnt me" Delta said. "Come on you two" Jazz said as they lead the couple out.

 _ **Holoform courthouse:**_

 _ **First Witness: Jackson Darby called on by DangerZone**_

Delta approched the stand and smiled. "Jack is it true that Arcee was your guardian?" Delta asked. "I OBJECT!" a familiar Japanese voice came from the pews. Fowler sat Miko down as the laughter died down and covered her mouth. "Yes it is true" Jack said. "So Arcee drove you to where you needed to go and protected you correct?" Delta questioned and Jack nodded. "Did Arcee's relationship with Optimus affect her being able to take you places?" Delta asked. "Well obviously when she was pregnant should couldn't leave base, but the other bots were glad to take me where I needed to go" Jack said and shrugged. "One more thing. Do you think that the relationship between your guardian and Optimus is a distraction?" Delta asked. "No" Jack answered and Delta walked back to the table.

"It must've been frustrating not being able to have your guardian with you" DangerZone said as he adjusted his suit jacket. "She was pregnant I couldn't do anything about it" Jack said. "Do you know the law of Cybertron that your guardian and Optimus are being charged with?" Danger asked. "Yes" Jack said. "Do you think their guilty?". "No it's like a father saying a boy is forbidden to date their daughter. Your gonna do it anyway" Jack said. "So you think breaking the law is okay?" Danger asked in a shocked tone. "If the person has their reasons. Yes" Jack said. "Nothing further" Danger said.

 _ **Holoforms court:**_

 _ **Second Witness: Special Agent William Fowler. Called on by Delta Magnus**_

"Agent Fowler how long have you've known the accused?" DangerZone asked. "I've known Optimus Prime ever since he came to Earth and same for Arcee when she did come with Cliffjumper" Fowler spoke clearly. "Are they ones to break the law?" Danger asked. "Prime defiantly not, but Arcee has had her moments" Fowler said. "So do you think Arcee is at fault for the relationship going on between them?" Danger asked. "No. They're both at fault in their own way" Fowler said and Danger smiled softly. "Your witness" he said and looked at Delta. "Um we have nothing to say" Delta said.

"Very well. We'll take a two hour recess and meet back here for sentencing. Court adjourned" Karmic said and slammed her gavel.


	5. Sentencing

Delta stood outside the holoform court waiting for Bulkhead, he said he would be there for sentencing. She messed with her black hair and sat on the steps. Soon a large green haired man came up in a longed sleeved button down with black dress pants and shoes. "Hi honey" Delta said with a smile and stood up, hugging him. "How many people are in there?" Bulkhead asked. "A lot. Newscrews everywhere they can be" Delta said and Bulkhead nodded. "You'll do fine Delta" Bulk said as they walked into the court house.

 _ **Holoform courthouse**_

 _ **18:55 pm**_

"Order in the court!" Judge Karmic shouted and banged her gavel. "Okay" she said and looked at the jury, a man known as Roadbuster stood as a representative. "For Optimus Prime. On one count on a Prime having a relationship how does the jury find the defendant?" Karmic asked. "The jury finds the defendant. Guilty" Roadbuster said. "On one account of A commanding officer having relations with a soldier how does the jury find the defendant?". "Guilty". "On six counts of a commanding officer having children with a soldier. How does the jury find the defendant?" she asked. The whole courtroom was silent. "Guilty" he said.

Grim faces looked around and awaited Arcee's sentencing. "For Arcee Metel. On one count of a soldier having relations with a commanding officer how does the jury find the defendant?" Karmic asked. "Guilty" Roadbuster stated. "And finally. On six accounts of a soldier having children with a commanding officer how foes the jury find the defendant?" Karmic asked. The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Delta covered her mouth, Ratchet held the children close, and Arcee and Optimus held hands under the table.

"We find the defendant...Guilty" Roadbuster said and Arcee started crying into Optimus' shoulder. Karmic looked at Optimus and Arcee. "Optimus Prime and Arcee Metel. You are sentenced to execution. In three weeks, court adjourned" She said and DangerZone nodded, watching as Optimus and Arcee were dragged away.


	6. Delta's Magic

_**3 days before execution**_

 _ **Delta's house**_

 _ **20:00 PM**_

Delta sat in her office, looking over every piece of evidence. She had been at it ever since the sentence was given and no matter what she couldn't find a way to prove her clients innocent. "Del" Bulkhead said as he knocked on her door. "Come in Bulk" she said and Bulkhead came in with a cube of energon, setting it down next to her. "Thanks honey" she said and took a sip of the energon.

"Come on Delta. You gotta let it go at somepoint. It wasn't your fault" Bulkhead said. "But there has to be something in this stack of data pads that says they're innocent" she said and Bulkhead sighed as he leaned agaisnt her shelf, causing her briefcase to fall. He caught it thankfully,but noticed another data pad in it. "What's this?" he asked and handed it to Delta.

"I don't know" she said and looked at it. "It's the report for Optimus and Arcee" Delta said and instantly read through it. "Elita-One reported them" she said. "But Elita is with Sentinel Prime" Bulkhead said. Delta stood and shoved data pad into her briefcase before walking out. "Come on Bulkhead" she said and Bulk followed.

They walked to Delta's office and walked inside to the front desk. "I need an opportunity to see Judge Karmic and councillor DangerZone sometime before the Optimus and Arcee Prime execution" Delta said. The women nodded. "Judge Karmic is available a day before it. I'll notify councillor DangerZone for you Delta" the femme said and Delta nodded. "Let's go" she said to Bulk and headed to her office.

Delta logged onto her computer and pulled up the police data files. Looking up Elita and Sentinel she smirked. "They have no pending charges or charges on their record" Delta said before typing again,pulling up Moonracer and Blade Prime's files. "Same with them" she said as she saved all four files to a data pad.

"Why would they be charging Arcee and Optimus and not the others?" Delta asked. Bulkhead thought and looked around, seeing a picture of team Prime on Delta's shelf. Arcee and Ariana standing next to each other. "Because Arcee is Unicron's daughter" Bulkhead said. "That's also why they charged all of the kids as a seperate charge. Normally if more than one kid came out of pregnancy all the kids would be one count. They should've only had three charges,but had six" Delta said and smirked. "Their afts are so mine" she said.


	7. The Night Before We Die

_**Cybertron Prison**_

 _ **10:00 PM**_

 _ **Execution Tomorrow**_

The guards let Optimus and Arcee stay together for their last night together. The couple was in a corner of their cell cuddled into each other's arms and looking out the small window at the stars. They stayed in silence for a while, just enjoying each others company until Optimus heard quiet sobs from the femme on his lap.

He turned her to face him and saw tears streaming down her face. "Don't cry my love" he said softly and wiped her tears. "This isn't fair. I wanna see my children grow up. I wanna help my daughters with boy problems when their teenagers. I wanna watch you threaten boys. I wanna help my boys understand femmes. I wanna cry as they all get married and I wanna meet my grandkids, but all that can't happen because of a stupid law!" Arcee sobbed into Optimus' chest.

Optimus rubbed her back and sighed. "I know it's not suppose to end like this,but we have no defense" he whispered and Arcee sobbed loudly. Optimus did he best not to cry with her. "Remember when you first told me you were pregnant with Blaze?" he asked and she looked up at him, nodding. "Tell me the story" he whispered. "Well we had been on a mission" she started

 _ **Five and a half years ago**_

 _ **Wooded area in Arizona**_

 _Arcee and Optimus were on a mission scouting for an odd energon signature. "Which way?" Arcee asked as they came to a two way path. "Left" Optimus said and Arcee followed him. Truth be told Arcee had accutally told Ratchet to dump a whole bunch of low grade in the middle of the woods so she could tell the mech she was carrying._

 _They soon came to the small pile and Optimus blinked. "Stay here" he ordered and approched it. He opened one of the cubes and tasted it. "It's low grade" he said in confusion. He suddenly noticed something in the middle of the pile. He carefully took the cubes down as Arcee stepped closer to have a look at it. It was a container filled with dark energon, red energon, sythenic energon and normal energon. There was a data pad leaning against the container that said in blue and pink cursive letters "Surprise!". Optimus looked over at Arcee and blinked._

 _"Surprise" Arcee said and laughed cutely. "Your carrying" he said and Arcee nodded. "Your carrying!" he shouted happily and picked her up, spinning her around and kissing her. Arcee laughed and kissed back. "I love you" Optimus said. "I love you too" Arcee smiled._

"And then you took me back to base and told everyone" she said with a slight laugh, her tears starting to fade. "There's that pretty smile I love" Optimus said and kissed Arcee's forehelm, leaving his lips plates there. "Don't you worry your pretty little mind. People throw rocks at things that shine and life makes love look hard" Optimus said agaisnt her forehead.

"Optimus?" Arcee said. "Yes dear?" he asked, looking down at her. "Did you just quote Taylor Swift?" she asked in an amused tone. "I don't know what your talking about" he said and Arcee laughed. Optimus smiled at her, sadness in his optics. "I love you so much" Arcee said. "I love you much more" Optimus said as Arcee kissed his sweetly.

 _ **Judge Karmic's chambers**_

"Why are Optimus Prime and Arcee being charged and the other two Prime couples aren't?" Delta asked as soon she walked in the room. "What are you talking about? Those couples were already charged" DangerZone said. Delta set the data pad with all the files on it on Karmic's desk. "Then the charges were lifted or your lying to me. I'm gonna assume the second one because they should have the same penalty. Don't play slag with me Karmic I will take your aft to the council" Delta warned.

Karmic looked at her and the files then at the report Elita-one made. She stared at it. DangerZone blinked as he was passed the files. "Why do you think we did this?" Karmic asked. "Because of Arcee's parents. Now either you give me what I want or I expose you to all of Cybertron" Delta said. Karmic and DangerZone looked at each other. "What do you want?" Karmic asked.


	8. Execution Day

_**Kaon's old gladiator arena**_

 _ **10:00 AM**_

The stands were packed full of angry Autobots, ex-Cons and delightful Decepticons, ready to see the death of the leader of the Autobots and his femme. Police officers were everywhere so no one would try anything.

Ratchet was forced to go by Team Prime. They had left the children with the humans who were watching it on T.V.. Everyone was nervous,but there was one problem. Where was Delta? Ultra Magnus knew that his daughter hadn't just stayed at home,but Bulk didn't know where she was either. "She's gotta come" Ultra Magnus said.

 _ **Hallways leading to the execution areana.**_

Optimus and Arcee were being dragged by guards, seeing the stands fill up mostly of decepticons and Autobots there for love of the couple. Arcee looked at Optimus and sighed. "Arcee. My love don't ever forget I love you. Don't ever forget" Optimus said through their bond. "Never in a million melenia" Arcee responded.

They were brought up to a pair of door and it slowly opened, revieling the blinding light and roaring happy cheers of the Decepticon section. They were dragged up to a wooden stage with shackle holders. The couple was put on their knees facing the Decepticon crowd and shackled by their wrist.

"Decepticons are you ready to see some Autobots die today?" a voice all too familiar said into the microphone...it was Swindle. "So here's what's gonna happen. My two lovely femmes Thunderblast and Nightbird are gonna take these high powered shotguns and blow their processors out" Swindle said as the crowd cheered.

In the stand the only people who had self control were the group of cons that were on the Nemesis. Metallica held her daughter in her lap with Galvatron and Megatron on either side of her. Somewhere in the stands disguised as normal cons Darkflame and Unicron sat. Darkflame holding BlackBlaze in her lap, her piercing purple optics glancing around at crowd.

"I feel proud to have created this one" Unicron whispered to Darkflame. "Haha" Darkflame laughed slightly as she played with BlackBlaze's servos. "I feel that you folks have waited long enough let's see some action!" Swindle yelled and got the crowd to shush afterwards. "Ladies" he said as Nightbird took a position next to Arcee and Thunderblast took a position next to Optimus, both pointing the guns at the helms of the couple. "Are we ready? 1...2...". "WAIT!" Delta's voice rang through the arena.

I GET THE FEELING SWINDLE WOULD HOST SOMETHING LIKE THIS IT'S FREAKING HILARIOUS


	9. One Last Plead

Helms turned as Delta ran into the arena, Team Prime standing as they watched her. Delta ran up and took the mic. "Get outta here bounty boy" Delta said as she stood in front Optimus and Arcee who smiled at each other. "Ladies and Gentlemechs! Most of you were expecting an execution of Optimus Prime and Arcee Metel. But that is not gonna happen!" Delta said into the microphone.

Team Prime threw their servos in the air and cheered, causing the decepticons to boo at Delta. Delta held up a data pad and calmed the crowd down. "This is a data pad signed by Judge Karmic saying that the couple Optimus Prime and Arcee Metel will be seen by the Prime council tomorrow morning. I'm sorry guys, but someone's gotta keep their winning streak" Delta said and handed Swindle the microphone again and got some guards to take Optimus and Arcee back to their cells.

"Well. That didn't go as planned" Metallica said and Megatron nodded. "Your innocent until proven guilty" Starscream said as he stood from behind them. "Shut up Starscream!" Metallica, Megatron and Galvatron all yelled at him as they got up and walked off.

"Ah well. Looks like the Prime lives for now" Darkflame said. "Gives me a chance to kill him again" Unicron said and Darkflame smirked. "I love you" Darkflame said and kissed his cheek, causing him too chuckle. "You too my dear" he said as he looked at BlackBlaze.

Delta walked up to the Autobot area and was instantly attacked by hugs from Team Prime. "How did you get Karmic to agree to that?!" Chromia asked. "Me and Bulkhead found the report. It was made by Elita. The other couples weren't charged. She only charged them because of Arcee's parents" Delta said and Chromia nodded. "Wow" Ironhide said and Delta nodded.

 _ **The next day**_

 _ **Prime council headquarters**_

 _ **O 900 hours**_

"Delta Magnus please speak what is going on" Aplha Trion said and Delta stepped forward. "Optimus and Arcee were charged on the now lifted law against Prime's having a relationship, the law that no longer applies to them that no commanding officer havinh relations with a soldier and six counts of another law that no longer applies which is a commanding officer having children with a soldier, when it should've been three counts since Arcee was only pregnant three times" Delta explained. "Continue" Solus said.

"I soon figured out that the other Prime's couples did not have pending charges or current charges on their record for the same matter and that Sentinel Prime's sparkmate Elita-one make the report on them" Delta finished. The three Primes in the room nodded and started conferencing. Delta looked at Optimus and Arcee who were standing a little ways away from her and smiled.

"We've decided since the charges were wrongfully made to lift them" Prima said. "Optimus and Arcee Prime. You are free to go" Solus said and the three Cybertronians in the room bowed before walking out. Once out Optimus picked up Arcee and carried her down the hallway to the front door. "Thank you so much Delta" Optimus said as they exited and stopped at top of the steps, smiling at each other. "No problem. Now I believe you two have somewhere to be" Delta said as Bulkhead walked up behind her. Optimus set Arcee down and the couple took off bolting down the street.


	10. Free At Last

Optimus and Arcee manuvared their way passed many Cybertronians before reaching their destination at the apartment of Ratchet. They swung opened the door and Blaze and the triplets looked over, instantly running over to their parents. Arcee scooping up Cayden and FireBlaze and Optimus lifted up Blaze and Emerald in one arm. Ratchet bringing over Dream and Smoke. Arcee put Cayden on her shoulders and took SmokeCatcher as Optimus took DreamCatcher in his free arm and Arcee smiled at Optimus.

 _ **A few months later**_

 _ **In Optimus and Arcee's house**_

"Kids! Let's go your gonna be late!" Arcee shouted. It was the triplets first day of the academy ever and Blaze first day of her second year of the first stage of the academy. "Ooooo I can't believe my trips are going to the academy" Arcee said as she hugged them tightly. A knock came at the door and Optimus opened it, seeing Moonracer and Blade.

"Hello you two" Optimus said as Blade hugged him. "Kids you aunt Moonracer and uncle Blade are here to take you to school" Optimus said. "Okay. Blaze be good. Cayden, FireBlaze stay around Emerald you know how she gets. Lunches. Love you bye" she said and gave them everything they needed with a kiss on the forehelm. Optimus gave them the same and watched them, closing the door.

"Uh oh. She forgot Tippy" Arcee said holding up Emerald's bear. Suddenly there was a small knock at the door and Optimus opened it, seeing Emerald's small pale blue frame scurry in and take Tippy from Arcee before hugging her tightly and then doing the same to Optimus before running back out. "Bye baby girl" Optimus said as he closed the door again.

"You are gonna be late for work" Arcee said as she gave Optimus a cube of energon. "Do you want me to take the twins to daycare?" he asked. "No I got it" Arcee said as he walked out the door backwards. "You sure? I can Do it" Optimus said as Arcee started to close the door. "Goodbye Optimus" she said as he stopped the door and kissed her deeply. "I love you" Optimus said as Arcee giggled. "I love you too now go to work" Arcee said. "One more kiss" Optimus said and pecked her lips, causing Arcee to laughed. "Your gonna get fired!" Arcee shouted at him as he walked down the hall. "They can't fire me I revived this place" Optimus said.

Arcee laughed and closed the door as she started cleaning up from breakfast and made two low grade bottles, walking into the nursery to see both the twins standing up in their cribs. "Morning babies. Here's breakfast" she said as she handed them the bottles, both sitting dowm and drinking it by themselves. Arcee prepared their diaper bags and got their stroller ready. She put the twins in the double stroller and pushed it outside, walking down the sidewalk and too the daycare across from her work.

She dropped off the twins and payed the lady before hand before walking to the elite guard station and smiling. "Morning Jazz" she said. "Morning captain Prime" he said as Arcee made her way to her office and sat in her chair. She spun around and looked at the data pads on her wall with newspaper headings from that distant memory. "Free at last" Arcee said and turned her attention to her computer.


End file.
